the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspector Gadget 2
|based on = | producer = | starring = | studio = Walt Disney Pictures Fountain Productions | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment | music = Chris Hajian | cinematography = Geoffrey Wharton | editing = Jimmy Hill | country = United States | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | budget = $12 million | language = English }} 'Inspector Gadget 2' (alternatively known as 'IG2') is a 2003 American live-action comedy film, released direct-to-video on VHS and DVD on March 11, 2003. The film is based on the 1983 cartoon series created by DiC Entertainment and is a stand-alone sequel to the 1999 film, ''Inspector Gadget. Unlike the first film, Inspector Gadget 2 draws more influence from the original cartoon series. The characters' personalities were altered to be more in line with their cartoon counterparts and Dr. Claw's face is never shown. Gadget and Claw are never referred to as "John Brown" and "Sanford Scolex", their respective civilian names from the first film (though Claw's communicator is labeled "Scolex Industries"). With the exception of D. L. Hughley, who returned as the voice of the Gadgetmobile, none of the actors from the 1999 film reprised their roles. Plot Inspector Gadget (French Stewart) and his Gadgetmobile (voiced by D.L. Hughley) are having problems in their line of work, mostly because of Gadget's overzealous nature and his paranoia about minor mistakes committed by citizens as being crimes. Gadget is put on probation by an angry Chief Quimby (Mark Mitchell) after criminally charging Quimby's mother for barely going slightly above the speed limit on a mostly-deserted highway. At this time, Dr. Claw (Tony Martin) escapes from prison, seeking to get revenge against Gadget for putting him in prison and to restart his multi-million-dollar empire. Mayor Wilson (Sigrid Thornton) takes this opportunity to create G2 (Elaine Hendrix), a female Gadget-type robot that can function normally than the original male Gadget-type robot. Gadget begins to fall in love with G2, though G2 doesn't reciprocate as she works alone, viewing him as a nutcase. Dr. Claw begins a new plan to steal gold from the United States Treasury. Gadget makes repeated attempts to stop Claw, but is continually foiled by his own bumbling and gadgetry glitches. Gadget's bumbling allows Dr. Claw's men to steal components for Claw's latest scheme and get away with it. Chief Quimby becomes increasingly frustrated and eventually fires Gadget, despite Gadget having enough evidence from scientists to prove that it wasn't his fault. When Penny (Caitlin Wachs) realizes that her uncle was fired and asks if there's anything she can do to help, Gadget tells her that she is still too young and to not get involved. Meanwhile, Dr. Claw's henchmen are now free to steal the rest of the components for Claw's scheme. Penny decides to examine the evidence on her own and eventually finds Claw's hideout at an abandoned bowling factory in the outskirts of the city. She infiltrates the hideout, but Claw and his men capture her. At the gala, Gadget gets a job as a limo driver who opens doors for the guests. Inside the gala, Claw activates a bowling pin containing laughing gas to keep the people busy as he steals a 50,000-karat ruby, however G2 is immune to the gas. In order to stop the robot, Claw uses a magnet to trap G2. Afterwards, Claw and his minions escape, Gadget failing to recognize him. After G2's failure, Quimby is ordered by Mayor Wilson to deactivate the robot and end the Gadget program. Feeling like G2 was scapegoated, and still in love with her, Inspector Gadget goes to the police department to reactivate G2. Brain (voiced by Jeff Bennett), having escaped Claw's men, tells them through a dog translation device, that Claw has kidnapped Penny and has used the three stolen supplies (ionic fuel cells, a protoid laser, and a ruby) to build a super-weapon. Upon realizing that Claw has been based in the bowling factory, Gadget finally connects the evidence Penny previously presented to him (the bowling shoe) and regrets not listening to her. Gadget asks G2 to help him save Penny and foil Claw's scheme and G2 agrees. The next day, Claw activates his machine, which was hidden in a truck. The weapon is a laser that freezes time in Riverton, allowing Claw and his minions to easily rob the Federal Reserve. Claw has plans to not only use the laser against Riverton, but also the entire world, so he can rob Fort Knox, and a variety of other valuable places. Both Gadgets manage to avoid the weapon's blast, and find Claw and his minions at the Federal Reserve. At the treasury, Claw orders his minions to attack Gadget and G2 so he can get away. Gadget and G2 decide to switch chips in order to make Gadget work perfectly, leaving G2 to deal with the glitches but to still successfully capture Claw's hired goons. Gadget chases after Claw, who is escaping in an ice cream truck, but Claw drops Penny off the truck with explosives attached to her so that Gadget has to go after her instead of stopping Claw. After saving Penny's life from a resulting explosion, Gadget and Penny reunite with G2 and the Gadgetmobile and decide to finish this once and for all. At a bridge, Gadget stops Claw's truck with a puddle of bubble gum. Claw's minions try to escape, but get stuck in the smear of bubble gum and are arrested. When Gadget orders Claw to put his hand (and claw) up, Claw gets away in a rocket-like escape pod, proclaiming: "You may have won this round, but I'll get you next time, Gadget!" After Claw escapes, Gadget, Penny and G2 go to Claw's laser to reverse the damage done. Unfortunately it is a password-locked laser and they must guess his password. Penny's quick thinking eventually unlocks the laser and they reverse the effects of the laser, thus unfreezing the town. The movie ends with both Gadgets being awarded their jobs back, the Gadget program being reinstated, as well as both Gadgets being honored at a ceremony for their heroic actions, by Mayor Wilson. Gadget gives Penny a medal to reward her for her efforts on the case when others thought she couldn't do anything. G2 eventually starts to have the same feelings for Gadget, and they both share a romantic kiss, with fireworks launching out of Gadget's hat, except for one that lands next to Mayor Wilson and Chief Quimby and explodes, making them both yell "Gadget!" in rage. Cast * French Stewart as Inspector Gadget * Elaine Hendrix as G2 * Tony Martin as Dr. Claw * Caitlin Wachs as Penny * Jeff Bennett as Brain the Dog (voice) * D. L. Hughley as Gadgetmobile (voice) * Mark Mitchell as Chief Quimby * Sigrid Thornton as Mayor Wilson * Bruce Spence as Baxter * Alethea McGrath as Mrs. Quimby (cameo) * Mungo McKay as the Bartender * James Wardlaw as Brick * John Batchelor as McKibble * Nick Lawson as Squint * Mick Roughan as Jungle Bob * Siros Niaros as The Ninja * Brian McDermott as Mr. Morgan Production The film was shot entirely in and around Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Filming locations included the Queensland University of Technology Gardens Point Campus, Queensland Parliament House, University of Queensland St Lucia Campus, South Bank Parklands Beach, Toowong Village, Anglican Church Grammar School and the William Jolly Bridge. Reception The film received lukewarm reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating 40%, based on 5 reviews. Category:2003 direct-to-video films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s science fiction comedy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:2000s superhero films Category:American action comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:Australian films Category:Australian coming-of-age films Category:Australian action films Category:American superhero films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Cyborg films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:English-language films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Films directed by Alex Zamm Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Live-action films based on animated series Category:Inspector Gadget films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video comedy films Category:Direct-to-video action films Category:Films shot in Brisbane Category:2000s police comedy films